Conventionally, to analyze a large amount of data accumulated in a time series and allow the analyzed data to be used for management, a data warehouse that stores the large amount of data has been used. If the data warehouse is used, various analyses can be performed from a large amount of data. However, for example, if the analyses are performed from data in units of hundreds of millions of rows, a processing load on the computer is large and processing time is long. For this reason, a data mart created by selecting or aggregating only information necessary for the analysis from the data warehouse has also been used.
In the case of using a system including such a data warehouse or a data mart, there is a problem that, for example, if a data flow in the system is changed, it is necessary to remarkably modify the existing system or construct a new system.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a database server that includes databases having a hierarchical structure and performs data processing between the databases of the respective layers to flexibly cope with the change in the data flow. That is, the database server is configured to include a storage section for storing databases and a processing section for inputting, processing, and outputting data between the databases. The storage section has a hierarchical structure, and includes an interface layer database that registers data input from the processing section, a data warehouse layer database that registers data, to which attributes are assigned, in the data registered in the interface layer database, a work layer database that registers rate-converted data in the data registered in the data warehouse layer database, and a data mart layer database that registers data processed according to a use method in the data registered in the work layer database.